Scars of an Untold Story
by Runie
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her last year and finds a unexpected surprise, Draco. A battling love triangle, a battle for their own lives. Can their relationship survive, let alone, themselves? HrD
1. Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome

**Prologue: Unwanted Nightmare**

It was nearly midnight. Hermione had been frantically packing her bags for the start of the new year. It was not like her to procrastinate, especially with school. Though it was not to start for another month, Mrs. Weasley had invited her to stay at the burrow, which she happily accepted. Normally Hermione was filled with excitement, but this time, Hermione shook with fear, her mind filled with the uncertainty of the upcoming months.

With Dumbledore gone, everything seemed to be hopeless. She sighed solemnly. With a final click of her trunk, she managed to finish stuffing all her things inside. Already in her pajamas, she collapsed on her bed falling straight asleep within a couple of minutes.

--

Hermione awoke, startled, to the sound of the rustle in the bushes. Hermione blinked and rubbed her eyes only to find herself surrounded by absolute darkness.

_"What? This can't be right. Why am I not in my room?"_ thought Hermione, her mind racing.

She looked around frantically, hoping to find some familiarity with her surroundings. The atmosphere was damp and cold and the fog prevented her from seeing past just a couple of feet. It was the Forbidden Forest. Hermione remained still on the ground, paralyzed with shock and unable to move. The wind howled in her ear and she could feel the wet ground beneath her fingers. Suddenly, as if she was being pulled by some unexplainable force, Hermione pushed herself up from the ground and began to walk, fervently, until she reached the edge of a small clearing.

Just before she was about to expose herself in the opening, she eyed a dark figure, with a hooded cape, a couple of feet away from her. Hermione glanced more to the right finding more dark figures in hoods. Among the Death Eaters was a blonde boy with brilliant blue eyes - Draco Malfoy. However, different from his normal, stuck-up and snobbish self, his body shook, terrified; his voice croaked with fear. In front of him, there stood a large, hooded figure.

"You sure have amazing confidence showing your face here boy," boomed the tyrant voice. "You know, you always did resemble your father. What a faithful and easily corrupted man he was. You were always a disappointment like he would always say. Even so, I do not tolerate traitors. You must be punished… by death"

The young boy nodded his head solemnly. Another figure moved slightly in protest, then backed away into the crowd.

Hermione gasped. _"It can't be," she thought. "Voldemort?"_ She reached in her pocket, expecting to find her wand. Nothing. She could feel her eyes begin to water; her voice croaking. Terrified, Hermione retreated backwards and stepped on a twig, breaking the deafening silence. His face turned. The large hooded figure moved swiftly towards her direction, wand out.

"DRAAAAACO!" Hermione screamed. She reached out helplessly to the blonde boy.

"Avada Kedav-"

--

Hermione shot up from her bed, finding herself in her room once more. Her breath was heavy, her forehead wet with sweat and tears streamed down her cheeks. _"It was just a nightmare,"_ she reassured herself. Realizing her present surroundings, she sighed in relief before she collapsed once more on her bed and stared upward towards her ceiling before drifting off into deep slumber.

**Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome**

Hermione's final month at the Burrow ended magnificently and she had forgotten about her horrible nightmare she had a month ago. Over the summer, Hermione's figure had drastically changed. Her body was much more defined, her hair waved nicely down to her breasts and she had gained a nice tan. Harry had shown up at the same time she had and was unexpectedly happy, considering the current conditions. Hermione and Ginny had bonded quite wonderfully and Ron remained the same as usual with Harry.

The arrived at the station and immediately headed to the already packed train. After stopping by a couple compartments to greet and catch up with old friends, Hermione set out to find Harry.

"Hermione, over here," Harry waved at her. His emerald eyes sparkled and his smile was absolutely brilliant. Hermione found herself surprised to be looking at Harry in such a way. When did he change into such a charming and handsome man? She must've missed it through all the times they had desperately tried to stay alive. She chuckled lightly. Shaking off the thought, Hermione smiled and walked towards him.

"Care to share a compartment?" asked Harry. Ron was already inside stuffing his face with trolley goodies. He quickly nodded his head at Hermione and returned to his chocolate frog and jelly beans.

"Sorry Harry, but I can't. I gotta head over to the Head's compartment. I'm quite curious to see who they chose to be Head Boy," Hermione gleefully answered. She flashed a smile at Harry, nodded at Ron and closed the compartment door. She took her time to walk over to the Head's compartment. This was her last year she would be attending Hogwarts. She wanted to enjoy every last bit of it. She would make sure this would be her best year. Even though the headmaster was gone, she refused to have anything keep her down. Before she knew it, she found herself in front of the compartment door. Anticipation filled her every nerve as she slid the door open. Much to her surprise sat a very familiar blonde boy inside. Her heart sank.

"Hey Mudblood," he smirked at her. Hermione stared at the boy in utter disbelief.

"Malfoy, are you serious? How did you get past the guards? How on earth are you even on this train?" she glared at him. Her body fumed with anger. The boy who had helped in the murder of Dumbledore, the boy who tortured her and her friends for the past six year was selected as head boy. That insufferable git.

"Nice to see you too. You sad your sweet Potter wasn't chosen?" he smirked. "I thought you were smarter than this, Granger. As much as you would like to believe, I did not join up with you-know-who and I AM better than your wonder boy."

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. Out of all the people in this school, the Slytherin Prince was chosen as Head Boy. At that moment, she wished desperately that it was any other seventh year, just not him. Hermione let out a deep sigh. Awkward silence quickly followed and Hermione reluctantly sat herself down, still gazing upon the disgusting Slytherin. After awhile, the provoked anger subdued and she gazed out the window, lost in deep thought. Draco shuffled his feet uneasily. The silence was absolutely killing him. He soon found his eyes wandering in her direction, then stopping. There he sat, intently gazing at her. There was something definitely different that made him attracted, that made him smile.

Suddenly, Draco jerked his head away. _"What the hell has gotten into me, it's Granger,"_ he told his mind over and over again, trying to throw off any form of affection for the Gryffindor. Yet, for some reason, a deep hunger rose inside of him. Draco had always gotten what he wanted, but it had always been something acceptable on his terms - gifts and Pansy. Draco spent all his time, having his brain fight against his desires that he didn't even notice the Hogwarts Express arrived at the school.

With a irritating sigh, Hermione got up from the compartment and headed straight outside leaving Draco staring at the empty seat, blankly. Students excitedly exited out the train and created a great amount of confusion. Just then, Blaise Zambini walked past and then noticed a familiar being. Surprised, he approached the dumbfounded Draco.

"Draco? You're not with _him_?" Blaise questioned inaudibly. Noticing he hadn't gotten a reply, he refuted, "Man, what the hell is wrong with you? You look as if you just got-" just then, had gotten interrupted by a girl who pushed him aside.

"Draco!" squealed Pansy Parkinson. "You're alive! It's nice to see you again" she smiled at the blonde boy.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever Parkinson," he waved arrogantly at the girl and walked right past her. "Blaise, I'll catch up with you later in the Great Hall. I gotta... meet up with Crabbe and Goyle for a sec," he quickly lied and turned in the opposite direction towards Harry's compartment leaving both Blaise and Pansy staring blankly.

--

Luckily for Draco, all three Gryffindors were still there.

"Really Ron. It's bad enough you ate all that candy, but did you really have to make such a mess?" Hermione shot at Ron. With a flick of her wand, Hermione mumbled a few words and disposed of the muddle. Harry merely chuckled.

Draco seemed to be drawn to her voice, even when she was irritated; it had only made her more appealing to him. He peered over, hidden by the compartment door a few feet away from them, and began to eavesdrop once more.

"Anyways, guess who the wonderful masters of magic have chosen as Head boy this year?" Hermione said, with a noticeable irritation.

"I wouldn't have a clue," replied Ron dryly. He really couldn't care less.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione strained. Harry's mouth dropped and Ron stared blankly at Hermione. It took the two awhile to accept the fact that the pigheaded Slytherin would be Head Boy and have a certain power over them.

"Hermione, I don't expect you to lie about such things like this," Harry said sternly, unwilling to believe that Malfoy was still Head boy. "You are... lying, right?"

To Harry's dismay, Hermione shook her head. Draco Malfoy really was Head Boy. That meant Hermione was forced to share a common room with him, not to mention the same bathroom. Could she really last all year? Not far away, Draco stood there, still gazing at Hermione. His heart sank as Hermione seemed upset at his return.

"Well, we don't want to be late for the feast, boys. We better hurry," urged Hermione. She turned towards Ron in frustration, "Why aren't you in your robes?" Ron merely rolled his eyes. The trio made there way outside the train and took the carriage to the castle. The feast was the same as usual except without the normal Fred and George silly antics. After having all the first years herded into their dorms, Hermione parted ways with Harry and Ron and headed to her dorm.

Hermione was making her way to her dormitory when Draco appeared in her path. He merely nodded his head and walked beside her in silence. Neither made any movement to glance at each other the whole way there. Hermione could feel the building tension, her cheeks burning red. When they arrived, they found the familiar portrait hole of Gatsby the First.

"Greetings Heads!" he exclaimed. Gatsby was a jolly fellow, totally oblivious of the current events in the Wizarding world. He sat in his rocking chair glancing over old newspapers. He smiled and nodded at Hermione and Draco.

"Hello there, Gatsby," Hermione replied. Hermione found him much more pleasant than the Fat Lady. She looked at Draco expecting a similar response, but was dismayed when she only saw a small nod.

"Silver winged Hippogriff," she plainly said. The portrait swung open and led to a magnificent common room adorned with green and golden curtains. They had been opened giving a clear view of the night sky. Hermione made her way in ignoring the blonde boy following closely behind. The room had a certain warmth that the Slytherin common room seemed to lack. Hermione glanced at the door to the right decorated with a lion's head. _"That must be my room,"_ she thought and made her way towards the door. Draco sat himself down in the common room and let out a relieved sigh before falling asleep. Hermione looked back at him and stopped. He slept like a small child lacking any of the horrible and cold characteristics that she knew of her whole life here. He looked so peaceful and so quiet that she couldn't help but smile. For the first time, Hermione thought Draco looked amazingly attractive.

"Goodnight Draco," she whispered unexpectedly. With a swift turn, she disappeared into her room and shut the door behind her.

--

A/N: Hey hey! This is my first fic so I hope you like it so far. There isn't much action in this chapter except for the usual introduction and first day at the castle. Enjoy! I shall update whenever I can, but sadly this happens to be finals week. Ack!


	2. Chapter 2: Intolerable Roommate

**Chapter 2: Intolerable Roommate**

Hermione awoke the next morning with the faint light of the sunrise shining through the windows. The school year would begin in a couple of days as the professors wanted to give the students time to settle in, due to last years events. She sighed comfortably in her bed and glanced at the clock.

"Nine!" she squeaked out loud. Feeling wide awake now, Hermione jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. She frantically turned the knob but it wouldn't open. "Alohomora," she said with a wave of her wand. The door clicked open and Hermione reached for the door. When she opened it, she stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at the shirtless Slytherin. His blonde hair was still wet from his shower and his body glistened from the light coming in from the window. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't turn away her gaze. After drying his hair with a towel, he turned towards the Gryffindor.

"Mudblood," he spat. His disgusted look on his face only made Hermione change into boiling mad. How dare he. With a smirk, he whipped around and stepped out of the bathroom. Hermione could stand it. _"A whole year, stuck, with this… sad excuse for a human being,"_ she thought. _"How could he show up at school still proud and arrogant after what he did last year? Did everyone already forget?"_ With a frustrated and exasperated sigh, she closed both doors, each leading to their separate rooms. She let the water run for a bath, grabbed a bottle of bubbly soap – her own mixture – and poured it in. The magnificently large tub filled up quickly. After undressing she let herself in and settled in comfortable, conjuring up the latest edition of the newspaper to read.

--

"Wonder where's 'Mione," Ron mumbled with his food in his mouth. Harry just shrugged. In the Great Hall, Ron had filled his plate to the top with food and stuffed it in his face.

"At the rate you're eating, you are going to become pigheadedly fat, like Crabbe and Goyle," joked Seamus. Small laughter erupted from the Gryffindor table and Ron glared at Seamus before throwing his unused spoon at him. More laughter broke out between the group.

"It's alright, mate. Hermione will still love you," he said sarcastically through a stifled laugh. Everyone knew at the table Ron's "hidden" feelings towards her, except Hermione who seemed oblivious to it all. She insisted it was only his friendly gestures. They sat there for probably an hour or so discussing Quidditch strategies and occasional break outs of Ron and Hermione jokes.

"Give it a rest will ya? I do NOT have feelings for her!" Ron insisted.

--

Hermione got dressed in casual clothing and walked into the common room. The fireplace had gone out during the night. Not far was a blonde boy sitting on the couch, his head buried in a book.

"Malfoy," she dryly announced.

"Did I give you any indication to speak to me?" he remarked arrogantly. She couldn't believe him. How was she going to survive this year?

"Believe me Malfoy; I'm not fond of this situation. But since we are going to be stuck here for a year, would you mind making it somewhat pleasant, for the both of us? It's not asking much. As Heads, we should at least be civil towards each other," exclaimed a frustrated Hermione. Draco only stared at her for a minute. Hermione was asking him to be civil, maybe even a gesture to be… friends. Impatiently, she tapped her foot waiting for an answer from the dumbfounded boy.

"Are you saying that you want to be…" he paused, "friends?"

"If that is what can change your behavior towards me to civil, then by all means."

"I suppose…" he quietly mumbled and returned to his book. Hermione sighed in disappointment at his uninterested reaction. She turned upsettingly to the portrait hole and let herself out heading out to find her two best friends. Little did she know Draco had been watching her walk out, watching her every movement. Though he had no idea why he gazed at her, his eyes remained focused on her. When she had spoken to him, his heart was soaring with happiness. After seeing her frustration, a sharp pain hit his chest. Draco couldn't fathom what these new and different feelings were. For the past six years, he had felt disgusted and hate towards the Gryffindor. He wanted to kill her his second year. Yet, something wasn't the same. All these new feelings began to sicken him and he finally blocked it out altogether. _"It's Granger. She's a Mudblood. She's a Gryffindor, an arrogant prat. Definitely not good enough for a Malfoy," _he told himself. Irritated at his lack of composure, he walked up the step to his dormitory and decided to take a long and needed nap.

--

Hermione walked around the castle searching for Ron and Harry. In all her hurriedness she bumped in with no one other than Pansy Parkinson. Both – after getting up off the cold castle floor – exchanged hateful glares.

"Excuse me, Mudblood," she spat at Hermione. "Watch where you're going, you worthless human being."

"What do you want, Pansy?"

"I was merely on my way to visit Draco. Not that it's any of your business," she chimed. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and brushed past the Slytherin. Her mood was already disheartened as she strolled through the corridors. Before she knew it, she found herself walking towards Hagrid's hut.

"_It sure has been awhile since I talked to Hagrid,"_ she thought to herself. The thought of a nice visit pleased her and she walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

A man came to the door and opened it. Hagrid. He saw Hermione and smiled pleasantly. She noticed him looking around her attempting to locate Harry and Ron.

"They aren't with me," she stated.

"Oh. I see. Come in." Hermione walked in his little hut and sat down at the table. There was tea set out already and Hermione helped her to a cup of it. Hagrid then joined her at his table.

"How're you, Hagrid? I thought I might visit you today," Hermione gleamed.

"Tha's very nice of yeh," he replied. "Not much ter tell. Same old things. Some of yer Ministry folks came into the castle yesterday. Someone is up ter something."

"Oh? Does it have to do with any of the developments of Voldemort's plans," questioned Hermione now deeply interested in the present conversation.

"Shh! What're yeh thinkin' mentioning that name?" scolded Hagrid then went to a soft whisper. "I don' know much 'bout you-know-who's developments. But I'll let yeh know if I find anything out," he assured her. "Now you better git into the castle. Don' wanna be caught here this late, Hermione."

"I'm Head girl, Hagrid. I think it should be fine," she proclaimed and took another sip of her tea. "Well it seems that you are busy. I'll come back with Harry and Ron sometime, Hagrid. Take care." With that Hermione stood up and let herself out. The sun was high above her head as looked up at the sky, blocking the sunlight with her hand. Looking towards the Quidditch field, she noticed to figures flying on broomsticks. Hoping to find Harry and Ron, she hurried over there.

--

Draco awoke, feeling very cold. He had a black cloak draped over his shoulders. A cool breeze blew through making him shiver. "Did I leave my windows open," Draco thought. When Draco finally regained consciousness, he realized that his surroundings weren't of Hogwarts. Instead he was surrounded by a dense fog that almost completely shrouded his vision. Instantly, Draco realized he was in the Forbidden Forest. The trees completely surrounded him and the darkness was overbearing. He scanned around him and found himself completely surrounded by figures in dark cloaks. The one that stood in the middle of them and outward from the crowd had a very tyrannical presence. Suddenly, the figure spoke to him.

"You sure have amazing confidence showing your face here boy," boomed the tyrant voice. "You know, you always did resemble your father. What a faithful and easily corrupted man he was. You were always a disappointment like he would always say. Even so, I do not tolerate traitors. You must be punished… by death"

Draco found himself nodding with a feeling of fear and anxiousness. He did not what to expect. Why was he here, of all places? Was this… Voldemort who was speaking to him?

Just as about he was to be sentenced to death, a small noise came from the right behind the bushes. His face turned – curiosity got the best of him. A girl emerged from hidden view. She had a look of fear and sadness in her eyes. It was Hermione. Draco's chest hurt with pain like he had been stabbed with a knife. He gazed upon her as the dark figure approached her with his wand out.

"DRAAAAACO!" the girl screamed, her hand reaching out to him. He hesitated before reaching in his cloak and grabbing his wand.

"Adava Kedav-"

Draco shot up from his bed. His hands were cold for some unknown reason. Realizing that he was back in his dorm again, he breathed a sigh of relief. Jus then, Draco heard a tap from the portrait hole and a highly annoying voice chiming out his name. He didn't want to get up from his bed where he lay quite comfortably. Finally letting Pansy's voice from the portrait hole fade away, he lay there, contemplating his dream, his nightmare. Why was he dreaming about Hermione, let alone, Voldemort?

--

Hermione walked back into the castle and towards the Great Hall for lunch. Her friends were already sitting down enjoying their meal. Harry waved Hermione over and she found a spot between him and Ginny. Although she was a bit hungry, Hermione didn't touch any of the food. She found herself scanning for Draco at the Slytherin table. He wasn't there to her dismay. She noticeably frowned and only Ginny noticed.

"Hermione? You okay today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, Ginny. Thanks for your concern," she beamed at Ginny. Then turned over and whispered, "I've just been thinking. Got tons to tell you later." With that, she returned to her daydreams.

A/N – Ahh! I know I know! Hermione and Draco will not be "together" till later chapters. But I don't wanna give the plot away… so… xD


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets of the Heart

**Chapter 3: Secrets of the Heart**

"Silver winged Hippogriff," said Hermione. Gatsby nodded at her and swung the portrait open. Hermione walked through the portrait hole and into the common room; the fireplace had been already lit. Hermione sat herself down on a sofa beside the fireplace, enjoying its warmth and opened up her potions textbook. Grabbing a parchment and a quill she began to write her essay on Polyjuice Potion while munching on Cauldron Cakes.

_Advanced Potion Making:_

**_Polyjuice Potion_**

_Ingredients: Fluxweed, Horn of bicorn, Knotgrass, Lacewing flies, Leeches and Skin of boomslang. _

_This potion allows the drinker to assume the appearance of another person. The effect lasts for an hour and then the user will change back to his/her original form. In addition to the standard ingredients listed, this potion also requires a part of the person you want to assume the appearance of, preferably a strand of hair. The part of the person is added once the potion has finished brewing. The fluxweed has to be picked at full moon, and the lacewing flies stewed for 21 days before the potion is made._

Hermione was on her fourth parchment when a familiar Slytherin crept through the portrait hole. She hadn't noticed his presence. Draco silently gazed at her as she worked non-stop. Hermione had her hair clipped up and her legs were curled together. Finally he found the nerve to speak to her.

"Hi Granger," he said indifferently. Hermione looked up at the figure who was speaking to her. Once realizing it was Draco, Hermione discovered that her stomach seemed flipped upside-down and her body trembled. Shocked at herself, Hermione straightened out her behavior.

"Hey Malfoy," she replied. Hermione placed her work on the coffee table and walked up to the Slytherin. "How was your day?"

"Fine," he paused. "Why are you being so nice to me, Granger?"

She looked at him furiously before replying. All the previous butterflies and nervousness was replaced by anger. "Well, Malfoy this is what friends do. They are nice. Then I suppose you don't understand how it works. I mean your goons are the pigheaded gits of Slytherin. Neither of them resembles anything near cunning or intelligent, just idiotically clumsy. Not to mention if you show them a bit of food, they come running after you like Clauricorns after gold. You only know how to boss those two around. The only person close to being a so-called friend of yours is Blaise. And if he wasn't a Slytherin, I'd find him pleasant to be around." At this point, Hermione's voice was raised and she was shouting. With that, Hermione nodded at Draco and stormed up to her dormitory.

Draco stood there, dumbfounded and completely confused. How the hell was he supposed to know that asking that question would infuriate her? Draco could never figure out girls. He had always used them for a good snog and left the relationship ending there. The nearest thing he had that resembled a relationship was with Pansy and he certainly did not want to remember any sort of detail from that. As he stood there contemplating the whole reasoning behind Hermione's rant, he stopped. _"Blaise? Pleasant?"_ he thought. _"Could Hermione have feelings for Blaise?"_ The thought made him seethe in anger and jealousy. He never lost to Blaise and he wasn't about to now. Why couldn't he control his feelings towards Hermione? Why was she so appealing to him? Most importantly, why couldn't he control the feelings he tried to hard to subdue all his life? Draco stormed into his dormitory very upset and slammed the door.

--

The next day Hermione woke up in a pleasant mood. She ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were already at the table discussing Quidditch tryouts.

"Harry, when are you going to hold'em?" Ron pleaded. Ginny agreed with Ron.

"Probably soon. Next week or so," Harry shrugged. "Oh, hey 'Mione."

"Hi Harry," she greeted him and smiled. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and grabbed a plate of sausages, eggs and bacon and a glass of juice. Hermione was pleasantly eating her breakfast until a very familiar and annoying voice squealed.

"Ron, sweetheart!" Lavender chimed and threw her arms around his neck before placing a kiss on his cheek. Hermione looked up and her mouth dropped as did the rest of the Gryffindors who sat near them. "You promised me that you'd sit by me and Parvati today."

Ron blankly looked at her before a realization came over his face. "Oh right. I was on my way, just talking to Harry about Quidditch."

"Well Quidditch can always wait," she said smugly as she pulled Ron to the other end of the Gryffindor table. Seamus and Dean chuckled at Ron while Hermione and Harry sat there in horror. It was impossible that those two were back together. Harry couldn't believe it. Ron was back with Lavender.

"_Ron is going to put Hermione through all of that again? Ron is going out with Lavender again? And where did Ron's feelings go for Hermione… did they disappear?"_ Although Harry was worried sick, he let out a sigh of relief. For some reason, he didn't want Ron to be with Hermione. He wanted to be with Hermione.

"Great. The filthy hypocrite is going to blind us all with his horrendous snogging again," Ginny said sarcastically. "Don't forget to carry a blindfold guys," Ginny remarked then returned to her eggs. The table erupted in laughter. Hermione stifled a small giggle. The thought of those two together only made Hermione laugh. She couldn't care less. All her effort now was put forth into her studies and N.E.W.T. exams. Then Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione. You told me a few days ago that you had something to tell me."

"Oh that's right Ginny. I'll tell you when the boys aren't around," she said as she jerked her head towards Harry and Ron. Ginny understood and nodded. After breakfast Ginny headed to Potions while the infamous trio headed to Transfiguration.

Headmistress McGonagall walked in the room. She had taken Professor Dumbledore's place as Headmistress after his death the year before. Although she was quite busy with all her new responsibilities, Professor McGonagall could never give up Transfigurations. The trio sat themselves down up front. Lavender and Parvati came in a minute later giggling and quite loudly too.

"Ronny. Come sit over here!" she ordered. Ron mouthed a cry of help to Harry which he plainly ignored. Reluctantly, Ron rose up and sat next to Lavender who threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will have no snogging in this class, Lavender," Professor McGonagall sternly said to the girl as she walked in. "Mr. Weasley, I would preferably have you sit next to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger from now on to prevent any snogging cases in the future. We don't need a rerun of last year now do we? Quickly now Mr. Weasley." Lavender sank in her chair and glared at the Professor. Ron got up again and sat next to Harry, his cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.

--

Transfigurations ended quite like normal. Ron was still flushed red when he walked out of class with Harry and Hermione, closely holding his books to his chest hoping to go unnoticed by Lavender.

"Ronny," Hermione teased as Ron glared at her angrily before being pulled away by someone's hand.

"Ronny. Can you believe that she won't let us sit next to each other?" Lavender whined. Harry and Hermione both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Lavender looked at the pair quizzically before returning to her conversation with Ron. "Come. Let's go to Herbology together," she told Ron as though he had a choice because she forcefully pulled on his robe indicating for him to follow.

Harry and Hermione finally regained composure.

"You'd think he'd learn by now," sighed Hermione. It was their free period now and they pair decided to head to the Gryffindor common room. "Have you started studying for your N.E.W.T.s yet Harry?"

"No. Hermione for god's sake it's the first month of school. And I suppose you have?"

Hermione looked down before forcing out a yes. The rest of the way to the portrait hole they remained silent. Finally Hermione said, "Hey Harry. How about you join me in my common room? It's a lot less crowded there. It should only be us."

Harry looked and Hermione and nodded. They whizzed around and started heading the opposite direction, towards the Head's dorms.

"Silver winged Hippogriff," Hermione stated. Gatsby looked up from his newspaper and opened up the portrait hole. Harry followed closely behind Hermione into the common room. The common room was much more elegant than the Gryffindor's common room. They walked in and found a place near the fireplace.

"So Harry I was walking around the castle and decided to visit Hagrid."

"Oh? How is he?"

"He's fine. Anyways, he was telling me that some of the Ministry folks…"

--

Draco sat in his dormitory. He had skipped his first class today. He was still heavily upset from the night before. Why couldn't he be smug and arrogant around Hermione anymore and why did he find her attractive? Draco lay on his bed contemplating these questions until he heard murmurs from the common room. Curiosity got the best of Draco as he peered into the room.

"…Harry I just don't know what to do. I feel so useless and weak," Hermione cried. Harry held Hermione in his arms, hugging her tightly against his chest. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks. Although she was forcing a smile, she still tugged on Harry.

Draco watched the pair from a crack from his door.

"Harry, I don't know anymore. I just don't know. I feel as if…" Hermione paused to wipe the tears from her face. "I need you here now Harry – more than ever."

Draco felt a pang of jealousy spring out of nowhere. He watched as the Gryffindor caressed Hermione – so full of love and care. Draco never had that; he was always cold and arrogant. He wanted to turn away because he couldn't bear to look at them. But his body wouldn't move; it pitted him there forcing his eyes to watch the pair. The room fell silent as Hermione's breath calmed. She laid her head against his chest so she can hear him breathing. It was calming to her. Hermione's eyes suddenly felt heavy and she closed them long enough for her to drift in slumber.

Harry watched the Gryffindor sleep in his arms and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. He held Hermione close to him and he didn't want to let go. All these new feelings and sensations formed inside of him. Shaking them off, he glanced at the clock to check the time – their free period was almost over. Harry gently shook Hermione awake.

"Hey 'Moine. It's almost time for Advanced Potions," he whispered in her ear.

"Huh? Oh. Harry? I must've fallen asleep," she replied and sat up straight again. "Thanks for staying with me," she said and hugged him tightly. The pair gathered their material and headed out the portrait hole.

Draco was still standing at the door. What was Hermione crying about? Harry always got to know everyone and everything. He was still the star – Mr. Wonder Boy. Draco slammed his fist into the wall; he would not lose this year, not this time. He, too, had Advanced Potions with them. Gathering up his things, he hurried down to the dungeon to class.

--

A young lady walked into the dungeon, Professor Kalaeni. She is a very young witch but her knowledge in potions was extraordinary, maybe even better than Snape and definitely better than Slughorn. However, she differed in the fact that her heart was warm and cheerful instead of cold-hearted. Not to mention, Harry didn't find her as annoying as Slughorn.

"Damn, she hot," drooled Dean. Seamus slapped his buddy flat in his face. Hermione turned around to face Dean and gave him a stern look. Harry and Hermione sat down next to each other. They looked at the empty seat next to them that was normally Ron's chair and frowned.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"And you suppose that I know?" Hermione rolled her eyes and opened up her potion's textbook.

"Since I had already said that we would not be making Polyjuice Potion in class, seeing how it takes awhile to brew, I assigned an essay on it. I do hope all of you finished it." Just then, a blonde boy hurried into the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're late," Professor Kalaeni smiled. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to deduct house points – 10 points from Slytherin." Draco groaned and without even knowing why, he took the empty seat next to Hermione. Both Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"Why are you sitting here?" Hermione fiercely whispered.

"Can't I sit next to a _friend_?" Draco replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the Professor.

"Now for the next week we will be concentrating our efforts on the Wolfsbane Potion. This potion is a very new and complex potion. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

Hermione's hand was first in the air, like always.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The Wolfsbane Potion relieves the symptoms of lycanthropy. It doesn't cure it though. The drinker takes it at the full moon and will change into a normal wolf rather than a bloodthirsty werewolf," Hermione said. She remembered this from her third year when Snape had brewed it for Professor Lupin.

The lesson went on with a boring lecture that explained how to brew it correctly and all the necessary ingredients. Although smart and beautiful, Professor Kalaeni happened to be the dullest teacher. Draco had already lost interest in the class from the beginning and focused his attention on Hermione.

Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her. Why was he staring at her? Hermione felt dreadfully uncomfortable and shifted her eyes in his direction. Her gaze met his and they looked intently at one another, unable to pull apart.

--

A/N – If you did not really get the big picture of this chapter because sometimes I can be very vague…

Ron and Lavender are an item again. Harry is starting to develop feelings for Hermione. Draco is too, but he refuses to acknowledge it. His excuse is trying to beat Harry. Hagrid told Hermione something she wasn't supposed to know and now the trio will be getting themselves into something again. ) Also a love triangle is developing. And don't worry, Hermione will indeed tell Ginny soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Silent Glances and Thoughts

**Chapter 4: Silent Glances and Thoughts**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall playing with her food, her fork mashing up her desert into crumbling pieces. She couldn't forget his face – his smile and his eyes. In the past six years, he had always been cold and so distant to the world around him. Hermione couldn't help but feel that something had changed. The boy she had been so familiar with before, so easily angered by before had become someone she could no longer figure out.

She managed to take a bite out of her apple pie and swallowed it hard. Everything seemed so hard to concentrate on now. Draco sat silently at the Slytherin table finishing up his dinner. Next to him sat Crabbe and Goyle gulfing down everything in their sight, oblivious to Draco's unusual silence. He sat there, once in awhile catching a glimpse of her. She seemed so poised and so calm. Her face showed no expression yet held a beauty he could not decipher.

--

Eventually dinner had ended and the students clamored their way up to their dormitories. At the entrance of the Great Hall, Hermione glanced back at the Slytherin table – he wasn't there. She managed a weak smile and swiftly ran outside to the Quidditch fields attempting to avoid Draco in the common room. The air was crisp and cold and a slight wind blew her hair around her face. Hermione paced herself to the middle of the field and lied down in the soft grass gazing up at the stars, into the never-ending abyss.

She thought of Draco – his soft blonde hair that fell to the side, his startling blue eyes and his smile that he had hidden himself behind. Hermione let out a faint sigh. She enjoyed the silence of the night; it was so peaceful and calm. With everything that had happened, Hermione yearned for the times, before, when she was so carefree and so innocent. She closed her eyes and thought of the only thing that seemed to calm her mind – Draco.

--

Draco followed by Crabbe and Goyle strode towards the Slytherin dungeons. He walked back into the cold and damp common room which differed so much from the warmth of his dormitory. The dungeon was adorned with green and silver and a slight draft came in through an open window. Coming down from the girl's dormitory, Pansy Parkinson squealed in excitement at the sight of the blonde boy.

"Draco!" she piped and ran to him. Just as she was about to throw her arms around his neck, Draco shoved her off, leaving her standing, dumbfounded. He didn't say a word nor make any facial expression. On looking Slytherins stared at their head boy in disbelief, frightened. Draco kept his calm expression and walked out of the common room heading outside the grounds – a place that always held some sort of comfort for him. Back in the dungeons, Pansy grew pale then flushed red in fury, whipped around and stormed up to her dormitory.

--

Hermione opened up her eyes again and felt the wind pelt her face. A drop of water fell on her forehead and Hermione looked up at the sky and felt the rumble of thunder. Suddenly, the rain began to heavily pour on her. Finally getting up from the grass, Hermione walked back to the castle with slow steps and found herself crying with the sky. Upon reaching the entrance, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and jumped in fright. She made no attempt to turn around and look at the person who had disrupted her thoughts; she knew who it was.

His arms enveloped around her body and brought her to his chest. She let her head rest on his chest so she could feel it rise up and down and hear the faint beat of his heart. Although both were drenched, she felt warm and safe for the first time in so long. Hermione couldn't fathom why she let herself to this but regardless, she didn't fight it. Hermione couldn't fight it anything anymore.

Draco slowly pushed Hermione away and turned her towards him. She was crying. Salty tears fell down from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. Then, without any hesitation, without thinking, Draco leaned towards Hermione and they melted in each other's arms as they kissed for the first time. Hermione never had felt so much passion in him, so much intensity. Their lips parted slowly and they gazed in each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione leaned towards him again unable to leave this feeling and closed her eyes.

And almost inaudibly, Hermione softly whispered his name and collapsed in his arms.

--

A/N Yay another chapter. Sorry it's short but it's more like a… err… yeah. Enjoy!


End file.
